


Special For My Return

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Series: Texting Adventures With Hammy Guys [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, I'm back, Interactive, M/M, Multi, Talking to readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: For my return I decided to do something a bit different, the reader is in the conversation!





	Special For My Return

**Author's Note:**

> hi so my password wasn't working even after two change password thingies but I'm back now so be prepared for a large fucking caboodle of stories I love all of you <3 Meggy

NoSleep4Lion: Who is this person on the chat?

CurlyHairedTurtle: idk

HorsesAreAwesome: I think it's a reader!

MacaroniAndMe: I bet you came for me, didn't you?

NoSleep4Lion: No one likes you.

*CoughCough*Hi: Dude you were legit the best man at his wedding you keep switching between best human and worst human

NoSleep4Lion: To be fair, so does he.

FlyingBaguette: Bonjour, reader, I welcome you to the chat. You might be a bit shy, but why don't you say something?

AndMe: Come on, they made comments for a reason!

Staaay: Ask us questions!

CurlyHairedTurtle: We love questions!

Dad: Do we?

Feminist#1: Yes we do.

NotJustSmiles: Ask away

MomWash: We'll listen

Dad: No one told me about this!!!

PlayingW/Fire: Bye now!

KingAwesomesauce: Why weren't we invited?

AndMe: No one likes you

NotADog: Offended

NotJustSmiles: Who are these people?

NoSleep4Lion: I'll explain later.


End file.
